El mejor regalo
by mayra swansea
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella, tengo 16 años, mido 1.60 y peso...80 kilos, me olvidaba...Estoy estúpidamente enamorada, del odioso de Edward Cullen. ONESHOT


ONE-SHOT: El mejor regalo

-Bueno haremos el sorteo para el amigo secreto- expresó la maestra- Cada uno va a sacar un papel, donde él dice el nombre de un compañero o compañera, el cual se le estará dando cartas anónimas hechas por el compañero que saque su nombre-

Que aburrido, preferiría irme a dormir a mi casa, pues esto es algo en que siempre he tenido mala suerte, ¿Por qué? A nadie le gusta regalarme algo ¿por qué? Porque tengo 16 años, mido 1.60 y peso… pues…80 kilos. Si, estoy subida de peso ¿Pero acaso eso interfiere en el desarrollo de mis capacidades?

-Black- expresó la profesora

-Espero que me toque regalarle a una de ustedes- susurró Jake. Mi mejor amigo.- mientras iba a sacar su papel. Vino alegre.

-¿Quién?-pregunté inquieta

-Vanessa Wolfe-proclamó mirando a nuestra amiga

-Cullen- exclamó la profesora, mientras Edward se paraba con esa gracilidad e iba a sacar el papel, lo leyó. Desearía que yo fuera la que le tocara, al menos soñar no cuesta.

-Tanya- leyó en voz alta – Wow, tienes suerte- Tanya le sonrió, era su amiga, o bueno también era del grupo de "Los populares".

-Cullen ¿Qué entiende por amigo secreto?- protestó la profesora. Solo sonrió torcidamente.

Estaba planeando con Jake que cosa le podríamos regalar a nuestros amigos secretos, como iban a ser nuestras cartas y cosas por el estilo.

-¡POR 5ta VEZ! ¡SWAN!-gritó la profesora

Me paré y me dirigí a donde ella estaba, ya que importaba quien me tocara, me daba igual ya que a nadie le gustaba que le regale, y eso que siempre eran cosas de muy buena marca.

El papel decía: _"Cullen" _mis manos comenzaron a temblar ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Le regalaría a la persona que más me gusta?

*/*/*/*/*/*

1era nota:

"_Hola Edward, suerte que me haya tocado que tú seas al que yo regale, bueno espero que nos llevemos mejor"- _Tu amiga secreta.

2da nota: _"Bueno, Edward, espero que te guste el regalo que te voy a dar, lo he comprado con muchísimo esfuerzo"_

*/*/*/*/*/*

Jake le entregó su regalo a Nessie y ella casi llora, con el hermoso peluche que le dió, ellos se gustaban, se nota a leguas de distancia, me encanta como se miran, como es el amor que se tienen- suspiré- quien le hace caso a alguien como yo… ¡malditos 80 kilos!

Edward le entregó su regalo a Tanya, la maestra exigía que se den beso en la mejilla y pues todos hacían lo mismo. Como me hirvió la sangre cuando Tanya besó la mejilla de Edward, era una cosa tristemente insoportable, o Tanya la delgada, rubia y perfecta animadora, o la gorda, patosa, Swan. No había nada que escoger.

Jessica Stanley regaló a Jake un hermoso reloj muñequero, de oro, wow, realmente se lució, solo eso indicaba que luego seguía yo.

-¿A quién le regalarás Bella?-preguntó la maestra para que todos miren.

-Ed…Edward- farfullé

Todos comenzaron a mandar silbidos, la cara de Edward se puso roja, se acercó altaneramente y me miró con hostilidad, mejor hubiera sido que me metan una estaca al corazón.

Cogió el regalo, yo feliz me dispuse a recibir el beso en la mejilla, me alcé lentamente pero no había nadie. Cullen, me había hecho el desaire de la historia de la secundaria de Forks, pasaron unos segundos y bajé la mirada, voltee y todos "Los populares" se reían a carcajadas. Miré a Jake y Vanessa, que tenían una expresión de horror. Me entró la ira y caminé hacia Cullen.

-Edward- gruñí

Se volteó lentamente y puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó

-Esto- dije mientras una bofetada se estrellaba en su perfecto, suave y niveo rostro. -Adiós-

Apenas salí del salón comencé a llorar fuertemente, mientras me dirigía al baño.

-Espera- barboteó Jacob mientras salía corriendo con Vanessa hacia mí.

-Lo lamento- murmuraron al unisono

-Odio esta escuela- balbuceé ahogándome en mi llanto.

-Bella, es el último día de clases, ya no llores- jadeó Nessie- El otro año me cambio de colegio, ya sabes las locuras de mi madre ¿No quieres que vayamos juntas?-

-¿Es en serio?-pregunté

-No se pueden ir- refutó Jake- Me tendría que ir con ustedes, además nos faltan 2 años para acabar la escuela.

-Lo harías por nosotras- afirmó Vanessa

Jake suspiró

*/*/*/*/*/*/* **7 meses después***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Jacob, detrás de la puerta del baño

-Oh mi Dios, por el amor de Dios, quince-

-Te dije, Bella, salir a correr todas las mañanas daría efecto- proclamó Nessie

-Con razón, toda la ropa me quedaba suelta-repuse

*/*/*/*/*/*/***5 meses más***/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿ahora?-preguntó Jacob

-¡Bien!-grité-10 kilos menos-

Abrí la puerta del baño y salí.

-¿Y Vanessa?-pregunté contrariada

-Se tuvo que ir a su casa-

-Te puedo pedir algo ¿Cierto? Jake-

-Si- respondió

-Ya acabamos este año escolar y para el último año…quiero…quiero hacer promoción con la gente que he crecido-

Me tomó de la mano

-Wow, sí que has bajado de peso- musitó examinando mi muñeca- Pero claro que regresaremos al instituto de Forks, bueno, aquí en la reserva es más calmado pero yo también crecí estudiando allá.

-Gracias-dije mientras besaba su mejilla

*/*/*/*/*/*/* **1er día de clases en el instituto***/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Estoy nerviosa-comenté

-No hay razón, estás, wow, hermosa- reconoció Jacob

-No soy celosa, no soy celosa- repetía Nessie sin parar, parecía un loro, no peor que eso… parecía Reneé hablando por teléfono.

-Estoy nerviosa y ahora Vanessa me matará-

Explotamos en carcajadas.

Jake estacionó el auto y me miró con suspicacia.

-La radio portátil- me pidió casi en susurro, se la alcancé y guiñe un ojo.

-Es la hora- dijo Nessie mordiéndose el labio inferior- Jake ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Nuestras miradas revolotearon a ella.

-S…sí, claro- tartamudeó

-Pensé que nunca me lo dirías, así que yo lo hice, bueno, vamos-reconoció

Nessie salió y cerró la puerta del copiloto, Jake salió y cerró la puerta del conductor, con una mano ya que en la otra llevaba la pequeña radio. Puso play y abrió la puerta de en donde estaba, cuadré los hombros y bajé lo más sexi que pude. Jimmy Choo ayúdenme.

Ubiqué bien mis lentes y seguí avanzando, varios se voltearon al verme y murmuraron, perfecto, espero que él no haya venido, lo espero, ¡A quién diablos engaño! Si estoy así por Cullen.

Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

Ya see this shit get hot  
Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging Shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave

**-**Es… **¿**Bella Swan**?** - preguntó Mike mirándome detenidamente.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

Fué Cuando volteé y lo ví, tan perfecto, único, varonil, que me miraba con ojos lujuriosos, dió una perfecta mordida a su manzana, seguí avanzando. Mientras que como anillo al dedo, el coro de la canción sonaba.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like Shorty wanna little ménage pop off or something, let's go  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If Shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of the magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha

Acabó la música y entré al aula, todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Jessica que estaba recostada en una pared del salón me barrió con la mirada. La antigua Bella se hubiera sonrojado y seguiría caminando con la cabeza gacha, pero ella no existía, se fue son esos kilos de grasa.

-¿Qué me miras zorra? ¿Te gusto?-pregunté

Se escucharon muchas risas, pero una me hizo estremecer, y "casi" sonrojarme, me giré rápido esta vez, no lento.

-Swan- murmuró Edward, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Me dio un beso en la mejilla? Maldito superficial, gracias Jimmy Choo.

-¿Ahora si soy digna de tus besos?- pregunté mientras veía como Vanessa y Jacob tomaban sus lugares y miraban la escena.

-¡Perdóname Bella!-gritó, por un momento le creí, pero saber de quién viene…

-Sí, seguro- canturreé lo más irónica que pude. Y fui a tomar mi asiento, Anggela estaba a mi costado.

Giró el rostro y me miró sonriente, seguía con los mismos lentes azules, parecía que nada había cambiado, pero no era cierto, absolutamente todo era distinto.

-Bella, estás…espectacular- intervino

-Gracias-

-Y por lo de Cullen- susurró- Toda la escuela sabe que le gustas, un día Mike y Tyler fueron a su casa, y encontraron debajo de su cama un collage con tus fotos ¿Puedes creerlo? Tomaron fotos para que les creamos, Edward no tuvo más escapatoria que aceptarlo-

Me quedé con la boca abierta

-¿No pudiste creerlo cuando te pidió perdón a gritos delante de toda la clase?-

Seguía sin decir nada

El profesor aún no hacía su ingreso. Bella es ahora o nunca. Me paré de un salto y fui donde Edward, levantó la vista y medio sonrió.

Solo tuve un impulso, lo abracé cerrando los ojos, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y pronto sus brazos me envolvieron, algo tibio sentí en mi mejilla, me toqué y abrí los ojos de par en par, Una lágrima.

-Me daba vergüenza aceptar que te quería, perdóname, fui un idiota- se justificó enredando un dedo en uno de mis rizos. – Me dolió que te vayas, no me dejes, te seguiré queriendo así peses 200 kilos, así solo tengas un ojo, te seguiré amando… aunque tú no me quieras-

- Edward, estoy aquí, para ti, para siempre… amándote-

Vine aquí para mostrar que podía ser atractiva, para demostrar que podía ser más linda que muchas chicas, y para verlo, ahora que sabía que el también me quería… nada podría separarme de él.

Miré a mi lugar pero estaba ocupado por Tanya, me quiño el ojo, me había dado su asiento al lado de Edward.

-Gracias- dije solo moviendo los labios.

-Bella, tu eres el mejor regalo-musitó Edward, haciendo que lágrimas de alegría caigan por mis mejillas.

Debemos tener en cuenta, todas las personas tenemos sentimientos, no importa si eres negra, baja, gorda, las personas aman con el corazón, con él alma, hay personas crueles que siempre nos humillarán por lo que somos, pero nunca nos avergoncemos, somos especiales y únicos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/* Letra en español…. Es la única forma de traducido que he encontrado…espero que me disculpen*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se ke me gustas(se ke me gustas)  
se ke haces(se ke haces)  
es por eso ke nunca voy donde estas.  
ella siempre está contigo.  
Se lo ke tu quieres(se ke tu quieres)  
Es fácil de ver(es facil de ver)  
yo regreso a tu mente.  
se ke debo de ser amable(baby)

coro:  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera sexi como yo?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera estusiasta,como yo?  
no kisieras?  
no kisieras?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera dura como yo?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera divertida como yo?  
no kisieras?

Luche contra el sentimiento  
Abandone solo la causa  
por ke no kiero amor.  
no es suficiente dejar mi casa feliz.  
permitenos cumplir la amistad.  
tu tienes miedo de jugar.  
vez no me importa!  
pero yo se ke ella no kiere compartir

Coro:

¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera sexi como yo?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera estuciasta,como yo?  
no kisieras?  
no kisieras?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera dura como yo?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera divertida como yo?  
no kisieras?

yo se,estoy en tu mente.  
se ke le pasaremos bien.  
soy tu amiga.  
soy divertida.  
y estoy bien.  
yo no miento.  
mirame brillar.  
tu no estas ciego.  
yo ke estoy tu mente.

se ke la pasaremos bien.  
soy tu amiga.  
soy divertida.  
y estoy bien.  
yo no miento.  
mírame brillar.  
tu no estas ciego.

yo se ke ella te ama.(se ke te ama)  
y yo entiendo(lo entiendo)  
probablemente estoy loca por ti.  
donde esta mi propio chico.  
tal vez en la siguiente vida(tal vez en la siguiente vida)  
posiblemente(posiblemente)  
hasta entonces no amigos quizás.  
es un estorbo para mi.

coro:

¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera sexi como yo?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera estuciasta, como yo?  
no kisieras?  
no kisieras?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera dura como yo?  
¿No kisieras ke tu novia fuera divertida como yo?  
no kisieras?  
no kisieras?


End file.
